


Dark Skies

by Caroaimezoe



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Foot!Leo, M/M, Psychological Torture, Sexual Tension, Torture, Turtlecest (TMNT)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2020-04-05 18:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroaimezoe/pseuds/Caroaimezoe
Summary: Donnie had to escape and quickly. He could read the gaze of the turtle he had spent a lifetime with. Whether the bandana was blue or black, Leonardo had the same eyes. The eyes of a man with an ace up his sleeve.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VenusTheMarvelTurtle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusTheMarvelTurtle/gifts).



> A mix of the two one-shots 'Never Again' and ' Two birds with one stone' from Leo's week, with many add-ons to make an endless multichapter from it. It's a tribute to a writer I admire so much @venusthemarverlturtle. I'm so much in love with her Foot Leo!

 

* * *

 

“So, Purple, your name is Donatello, isn’t it?”

This voice… Donnie had not heard in years but it was enough to make bubble in him so many forgotten feelings he believed were as dead as his brother.

“Don’t lie. We have learned even more relevant information with our memory scanner,” Leonardo declared, his gleaming black eyes piercing through his black bandana and Donnie’s knees buckled. Karai had told them the truth. It was Leo’s voice and Leo’s body. Even if it has been five years, he had stared at his leader enough to recognize him.

But Leo wasn’t his leader anymore. Leo was Karai’s lieutenant in second, just coming back from Japan to help his mistress to get rid of the other mafias in the city since the Shredder’s absence.

He was walking toward him, all black-cladded, making the gorgeous leaf hue of his skin stand out more. In the past years, Leo had got buffer, but his face hadn’t changed a bit, despite the black bandana. Only the mischief shining in these black-pearled eyes wasn’t the one of his missing brother. But Donnie should not stare. Staring at Leo’s was as bad as looking at an eclipse straight. Leo was now the enemy. His bold step couldn’t be mistaken, it was one of someone knowing he got the upper hand. Leo had a box in his hands, and Don supposed it was torture devices. Yes, Leo was a dangerous enemy because Donnie had no idea if even tortured he would be willing to hurt his eldest brother.

Donnie had to escape and quickly. He could read the gaze of the turtle he had spent a lifetime with. Whether the bandana was blue or black, Leonardo had the same eyes. The eyes of a man with an ace up his sleeve. He looked around him to analyze his situation. He had been abducted, knocked out and locked in what looked like a dungeon in a basement.  
He might not even be in Karai Headquarter. The Foot Clan had many hideouts in New-York and outside the city and some that he didn’t know the location. The chances to be rescued by his brothers were close to none.

Each of Donatello’s wrists were tied with a rope, which was fixed to the ceiling, and his feet were chained to the floor, his body spread like an ‘X’.

He looked around, again, his brain searching for anything that might help. Useless.

Anyway, all of them had received training against torture, he told himself. Donnie wouldn’t fall apart. The worst scenario was death. But since they had found out Leo was working for the enemy, they had all braced themselves against their upcoming deaths.

“Don’t you want to ask me what relevant information we have?” Leo asked, with a smirk, obviously pleased with himself.

Donatello remained silent. He wouldn’t play mind-games with this brainwashed version of his brother. He knew what it was that Leo was looking for, but he was positive the Foot couldn’t have read it in his brain. Their technology might be advanced, but they couldn’t find out something Don didn’t know.

“Yes,” Leo admitted, taking a step closer. ”Your brain didn’t give away the location of your master, nor your brothers’, only scattered images and hints. But we figured out your weakness, to get your cooperation. Guess what it is, my sweet genius?”

Oh no, oh no.

“I’m gluten intolerant,” Donatello sneered, not needing to fake sweating in panic as Leo got closer.

With a smug grin, Leo approached his face, brushing Donatello's jawline with his lips, in an almost kiss, to whisper in his ear.

“It’s me.”

The lips of his tormentor descended lower, kissing his jaw slightly.

"We have seen in your memory, so many images of me... and even your most repressed fantasies..."

The teasing lips went down again, settling for a moment in the hollow of his neck, before nibbling it. Don could help it, he yelped.

"Hummmm, Donatello,” he said seductively, emphasizing his name, and the black pearl of his irises looking from the holes of the bandana gleamed in a mix of lust and mockery. “You think that in this position you’re in, you actually stand chance? For me to attack and dominate you is your most ardent of fantasies for years. You must be pent-up!”

A hand ran down the sensitive side of his body but he tried very hard to not flinch.

“Your self-restraint is remarkable, Donatello. You stayed such a professional, scientific, and a devoted brother all these years. I never rewarded your honorable behavior, as you deserved. Am I correct?”

Leonardo grabbed his ass in a possessive hand and Donnie bit down a cry. With his arms stretched like that, he was even more exposed than in a bed. All were more vulnerable. Weaker.

“Do you want to put a stop to your suffering, already? Now that I know of your attraction toward me, nothing prevents me from taking you as my lover. I can fulfill all these fantasies you have, and so much more…” he whispered, nibbling at his neck, before leaving a wet trail with his tongue. “Here you won’t have to hide your lust for me. I will even encourage you to crave for my touch. You would wait for me in my room, milking yourself because you are too horny while I’m on mission…”

The image of him living the troubleless life of an odalisque waiting for the return of his sultan formed in his mind despite himself. But Don, stiff as his bo, tried to resist the bewitching voice. To hear such an explicit and vulgar vocabulary from his usual proper brother was enough upsetting to kick him out of it. It's showed how Leo was now Karai's handiwork and not the Leo he once knew, anymore.

“They brainwashed you. You were a hero, and they made an assassin from you!” he yelled, helpless.

Leo’s hand, which was playing with his tail, moved sensually up to encircle his neck, squeezing it lightly.

"I know you have a choking fetish. Wanna try?” he asked huskily. ”Or, what if I make you cum? You seem stressed out!”

The hands were now playing with his slit, cupping the blooming bulge that Don was helpless to prevent from forming.

“Stop it! Stop it!” Donnie begged.

“Why?” Leo asked, staring at him boldly. “You want it! You’ve wanted this since your teenage years, five years ago! I can give you that, after such celibacy. Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you! We were brothers, right? I have some nicer plan in mind!”

It was obvious what Leo’s plan was and Donatello was trying to move away, but he was tied too tightly to move more than an inch, and whatever he was trying to imagine, his mind was full of Leo’s image.

“Maybe this will help you relax,” Leo suggested.

To Don’s shock, his eldest brother turned his bandana backward, showing a royal blue side, and dropped to his knees, the sound echoing to Donnie’s core.

“I will suck you off. Be nice, and after that, I will kiss you with the taste of your cum on my tongue.”

Don couldn’t help it, hearing such an erotic promise. He dropped down into the waiting hand of this dark copy of his brother.

Leo trailed his tongue on the length of his girth and Don shivered, biting his lips. He was conscious that he had already begun panting heavily.

Leo teased him about the fact that he needed to calm down because they were not even started yet.

“Where are your Master and brothers?” he asked more seriously, punctuating his question by swallowing the tip of Donatello’s cock. “Where is the artifact?”

Leo’s tongue pushed on the slit of the head hard with his tongue, and Don felt his toes curls.

“I have been trained in Japan and India. I learned new fighting skills but I got also a fourteen months training to master the pleasures of the flesh. I’m a very patient and skilled lover... Your brain can’t help you here. You can’t defend yourself. I will touch you all over, and make you shiver…” he explained. “You will be addicted to it very soon, begging me to touch you more and more with this.”

He looked at him straight in the eye, from the floor, so sensual, exposing his own hard pulsating cock, and Don’s heart pounded.

It must feel good to be one with such a coldly passionate and dominant lover. Donnie had told himself this a thousand times, living with Leo when he was a teen. But never he has managed to see his cock, nor his lascivious face. He had only pictured it in his mind, and the reality was so much better.

Leonardo twirled his tongue around his shaft, and Don felt the warmth reach a dangerous level in his belly.

“I have all night, and all day to feel you up… And I brought a lot of toys. Anyway, I must admit that having a turtle lover turns me on. It’s two birds with one stone, as the saying goes,” he said before deepthroating him.

Don closed his eyes, so as not to display what he felt.

The admission Leo that could feel attracted to him started to breach Don’s resolve, and he knew, that even if it was a bad thing to reach his apex in the mouth of his turn-coat brother, he was about to do it.

However, he wouldn’t reveal where Master Splinter was, nor Raph and Mikey.

But then a hard pinch kicked him out of his bliss and wide-eyed, he looked down at Leonardo

“I have time, but until I have the information I want, I will deny you climax,” he concluded, his saccharine voice having a slight hint of threat.

Don’s breathed hitched, while Leonardo smirked, daring him, with that blue bandana tied on his handsome face, continuing his ministrations with one hand, while the other was searching under his tail.

He had so dreamed of this even if he knew it was wrong and now, karma was just kicking him in the ball out of duty.

“Resist me, Donnie. I like that,” Leo whispered. “We will have so much fun. You will love my cock up your ass. I can’t wait to hear you moaning.”

“Please, Leo… stop torturing me,” he pleaded, in a choked voice.

“What are you talking about?” Leo was coating his finger with lube now, breaching him carefully. “This is not torturing. These are your fantasies, brought to life…”

Donatello braced himself, knowing his brother would hit his pleasure spot and tease him with it until he was only a needy and horny mess. He let a whimper.

Leo was right. The limit between torture and living dream was blurred. He knew he would crack soon. Lust would cloud his mental faculties. It was a matter of time. Maybe hours, if Donatello was strong.

Leonardo was now rimming him, his tongue sweet and hot, inside of him. Maybe not hours...

Don just hoped he could hold back long enough to allow his family to get away. To zone out from the situation, he closed his eyes and remembered how all of this was his fault, to begin with.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by Neat Tea!


	2. Chapter 2

_Five years before_

  
Leo had done it again. With trembling arms, for the third time in a row, Donnie was trying to thread the needle.

Leonardo had done it again.

Donnie bit his lip, trying, through physical pain, to distract his thoughts from the inescapable fact.

His mahogany eyes filled with tears, blurring his vision and preventing him, again, from threading it. Donatello was a scientist. He shouldn’t have let his emotions prevail over his reason and stop him from doing his duty as their doctor. But the thing was, his mind could not stand this glaring truth.

Leonardo had no consideration for his own survival, and so that meant it probably wouldn’t be the last time he would lie motionless in Donatello’s lab. And so, Don had to brace himself for all the next times.

But another, more vital evidence appeared before his distraught eyes. Leo needed his wound to be stitched before the bleeding became fatal.

"Focus, Donnie, focus. You have done this countless times. Today is no different than any other day. That is Leonardo who is lying here must not upset you more. Leo has already been hurt many times in the past. You can do this," he told himself.

The fact is he was upset for two reasons.

First of all, Leonardo's wounds were never insignificant, because of their history or their nature. Raph was most often injured by his quarrelsome character, Mikey by his inadvertence. But, Leonardo wounds were often out of sacrifice. And a sacrifice was never benign by definition and too often, in gravity.

This time the blade had slipped so close to the vital organs that if Donatello had hair, it would have been bristling on his head. Yes, Leo's wounds were critical, and he needed to stitch them now.

This was the first reason. The second was that... for some time already, Leo had taken another aspect in his eyes.

The change had been initially subtle. One morning, Leo had smiled at Donnie, coming out of the shower, humming a tune, and heading to the kitchen for tea. Donnie had felt a warmth filling him. Leo's humming was soothing, as the scent of lemon and bergamot of his morning tea. The smile he gave him before passing him, greeting him, was reassuring and Donnie was surprised by the wish to snuggle against him.

The feeling was still fraternal, so Donatello chose not to grant it more thought. Leonardo was a valuable leader, an impressive ninja, and a caring elder brother, that Donatello appreciated his reassuring presence was normal. Maybe today, he was just in a good mood.

He pushed the sensation of warmth in his belly, to the back of his mind, despite the fact that the same feeling recurred with each appearance of Leonardo, much to Donnie’s great wonder. He did not feel the same with his other siblings at all, and Leo was doing nothing out of the ordinary either.

Then, after weeks of thinking too hard about it, the evidence banged into him one afternoon in the Dojo.

Leo had just sent him to the mat by way of a powerful roundhouse kick. Pinning him with his heavier weight and wearing a ludicrous smile on his lips, Leo made him a remark about how daydreaming about chemicals or motors was not helping Donatello in the Dojo. But Donnie was not listening, because he was trying to get out of his submissive position.

The heat coming from Leonardo was making him all fuzzy, and he needed to get up before something happened. But he failed miserably, too distracted and helpless against this hot weight. It was delightfully enticing, and Don struggled between letting go and embarrassing himself, or to running and locking himself in his lab. He had to act like nothing was wrong, but how he could achieve that with his flushed flesh and his obvious boner?

Donatello tried some breathing exercises Master Splinter had taught them.

Close your eyes. Breathe in. Imagine the air is filled with a sense of peace and calm. Try to feel it throughout your body. Breathe out, imagine the air leaves with your stress and tension.

Donnie took three more full, deep breaths until he felt more in control of his own body.

But even when Leo rose, the sapphire eyes kept him pinned to the mat, leaving him with no desire to escape. The charm was broken by their Sensei, who proposed a change of partner.

Donatello found himself on the floor every time, regardless of the partner, and for the same reason. He felt the presence of Leonardo, always seeing him in periphery a jade body and a blue bandana. And it was as if his body had become unhinged by the presence of his brother in the same room as him. He felt like the needle of a compass, wanting, out of control, to point to his magnetic north. He wanted to watch Leo. He needed to look at Leo. And even more, he wanted Leo to notice his existence too.

Donnie was not a fool. He never denied the obvious, especially when certain physiological signs, such as those he had begun to feel, in his lower regions that day at the Dojo, supported the theory.

He was physically and romantically attracted to his brother.

Had it just been one of the two, it might have been bearable, but Donnie could not fight both his heart and his body. Drawn just emotionally, he could have concealed his feelings under the guise of brotherly love. Physically, he could have found a substitute or an outlet. But the combination of both led him to a final verdict.

Donatello was in love with his brother and wanted to express this passion physically, which backed him into a corner or a very easily expecting disaster. Because it was apparent to Donatello that the feeling only went one way, and so, it was unlikely Leo would accept any relationship of this kind with his brother.

Dealing with this disturbing discovery and hiding the evidence had kept Donnie exhausted for more than a month. Likewise, he had to find new excuses to explain his lack of concentration and the degradation of his Dojo combat techniques.

Although Donnie suggested to Master Splinter that he could be much more useful to his brothers in technological support rather than as ninja, and that other responsibilities more critical than the ninjutsu required his attention, their Sensei was not convinced and refused to cut him any slack.

And tonight, Leonardo, pale, was bleeding to death on the narrow cot in his laboratory. And it was entirely his fault.

In the middle of the fight against the Foot, Donnie had been surprised to find himself mesmerized by Leo's appearance under the moon's silver sheen, with his shimmering katanas and his skin taking gemstone intonations in the moonbeam.

He looked like a warrior icon, worshiped by an unknown tribe in far-off Amazonia with his stretched and lively eyes and his flexible body. He found a barbarous but enticing poem in each of Leonardo's gestures, and he was there, gaping and swooning, staring at the sweat drop running down these powerful thighs, not seeing the enemy behind him.

Leonardo had seen him and had taken the katana shot in his place, pushing Donnie out of reach.

Donnie refused to panic, although his whole body was already, his fingers trembling while he was still trying awkwardly to thread the needle Maybe he should call someone to do it for him because he was no longer suitable for anything anymore.

Close your eyes. Breathe in. Imagine the air is filled with a sense of peace and calm. Try to feel it throughout your body. Breathe out, imagine the air leaves with your stress and tension.

He took a last breath, opened his eyes and nearly weeping with delight as the thread moved into the small eye of the needle. Donatello was glad Leonardo, still unconscious, and had not been able to witness all this miserable demonstration of gross incompetence. He could not live with Leonardo’s contempt.

When he finally finished, he looked at his work.

There would be a scar. And every time Donnie puts his eyes, guilty with desire, on the athletic body of his brother, this mark would be there to call him down, reminding him how his lust had almost cost the life of his beloved.

Never again, he promised himself.

He looked at the marmoreal face of his brother, carved in the purest jade, his beautiful almond eyes, closed. Never again would such an opportunity arise.

Driven by an instinct stronger than his reason, he kissed the slightly parted lips, as if they were waiting for this kiss, like a sleeping cursed Prince. Don broke the contact quickly, not even lingering long enough to know the exact taste of his brother’s lips. It was better this way, to not crave it later and he chastised himself for this unprofessional act, so untimely and immoral.

To take advantage of the unconsciousness of his brother, to desecrate his purity, indulging in his guilty desires was sinful. Moreover, he was the one who, by his incompetence, had plunged the leader into this critical state. How could he dare to taint an unconscious Leo with his incestuous touch?

He took another shaky breath, and a sigh escaped his lips.

Donnie stood up and went to fetch Mikey.

He was not worthy of watching over his eldest brother. Unworthy of esteem, trust, and even brotherly love. Donnie gave one last look, heavy with regret and desire. His forbidden passion had led his brother to the gates of death. And as many times as he tried to thread the needle, he repeated to himself:

Never again.

 

* * *

  
_Six months later_

  
Don had messed up. Again. And Leonardo was pissed. It wasn’t because he was staring at him for once. Staring while on a mission wasn’t something Donnie allowed himself to do, ever since a specific disaster, which almost cost Leo’s life. This new mess was the result of ten nights without sleep, making him too sloppy to remain properly aware of his surroundings.

His lack of sleep wasn’t due only to horniness this time but a more glorious goal.

Vengeance had kept him awake for ten days straight, perfecting a weapon to take down the Shredder once and for all. Shredder had put a price on Leo’s head so high that every bounty hunter in the galaxy was chasing down the leader.

The last time, Leo had almost died and Don had been the one who had to deal with his wounds. It had been a close call and Don had, almost losing his mind with anguish, made a decision.

Never again he would be that scared to lose Leonardo. He would do what he needed to, in order to save Leonardo’s life once and for all.

The weapon wasn’t the trickiest piece in Donnie’s scheme to get rid of Shredder’s threat. It was how to use it without having his brother caught in the blast as collateral damage.

After a while of pondering what would be the best way to get closer enough to Shredder, he had determined the fact their enemies only distinguished them from each other by their weapons and bandanas could help him. Besides that, they all looked the same to the Foot, who didn’t give a damn about the different hues of green, the differences in muscle, or the color of their eyes. Donatello would use this inability to identify them to his advantage.

Using Leo’s blue bandana and Leo’s two spare katanas, he decided to offer himself as bait in the red-light district, to be sure to be caught by the Foot.

He was on his way to make a kamikaze of himself, ready to blow up Shredder’s Lair and himself with the portable bomb he had made. With that, the threat against Leo’s life would be gone, and Don’s shameful existence too, he had to admit. His life was a worthless disgrace since he found out he was hopelessly attracted to his own brother.

However, it wasn’t Shredder or the Foot that caught him, but the leader, before he was even topside and Don was there, busted with a blue bandana and twin swords in the sewer.

“What is this about, Donatello?” Leonardo asked, stepping in the light coming from the manhole, his face bare. “What are you planning to do, with my swords and my bandana, all alone?”

Don’s mind went blank. Being alone with Leonardo was something he tried to avoid as much as he could, the presence of the leader affecting him too much, to the point of turning brainless and it was again the case then. Donnie could think of nothing to reply to explain why he was cosplaying Leonardo.

Leo took another step toward him.

“Are you trying to get yourself killed?” he asked straightforwardly. Leo didn’t even wait for the answer Don wouldn’t be able to give him anyway. “Your life is not yours to give away. It’s mine,” Leo growled. “Your body, your mind, your soul, all of them are mine. You can’t sacrifice them without my consent!”

The leader snatched the blue bandana from Donatello’s face and the genius let himself be undressed from the katana sheath. He only struggled when Leo touched the pouch containing the bomb.

“Don’t!” Donnie exclaimed, panicking Leo might press the trigger. “It’s dangerous!”

Leo gave him an unimpressed look.

“Disarm it!” he said, leaning over Donatello, pinning him to the wall with that hypnotic blue gaze of his.

Don knew better than protest and oppose Leonardo. So, obediently, he typed the password to disarm the bomb.

“How?” Don asked.

He was sure he had been extra cautious not to be shadowed and to be very discreet while entering the laundry and the weapon storage. How could Leo have known what he was about to do, to the point of stopping him at the right moment?

“Why?” Leo retorted but Donnie was already troubled enough to not get cornered any more than he already was.

“I asked you first,” he countered softly.

Leo uttered a sigh of exasperation.

“Fine,” he yield. “I’ve been watching you for the last six months. You know, since the time I got hurt by that blade?”

“You’re always hurt,” Don protested sourly, pretending not to know which event Leo was referring to, despite remembering it very well. Damn, he still had nightmares about it! But Leo was too close to home for his comfort and he was feeling fidgety. Had Leo been conscious of Donnie’s kiss?

“Since then, you have never looked me in the eyes,” Leo said. “I’ve known since then you were up to something or something was eating you, or both. I got a feeling it was tonight. Now, I have answered your question. Answer mine.“

Leo leaned even closer, his breath ticking Don’s face and a breath of the leader’s scent clouded his brain. Leo was mad and a part of Donnie couldn’t help but find his brother hot when he was fired up.

“I was only thinking of luring them away and then blowing the place,” Donatello blurted out, losing his nerve. “It was a good plan. I had thought of everything. It was really infallible,” he stammered.

Leo completely closed the gap, lips against his ear and Don felt hot and suffocated.

“Still, your plan failed before you managed to sneak out of the sewers,” Leo pointed out, his eyes flashing with anger. “You were that unaware of your surroundings, and if I’d had bad intentions, you could have been killed. Is that what you want, Donnie?” he asked, his voice clipped. ”To get killed?”

“Yeah, I mean no, of course,” Don replied, still stammering, sweating bullets. “You have too much imagination” he protested.

“Do I?”Leo pondered aloud, rhetorically. ”So it's my imagination telling me that you want me?”

Don paled as he realized that he had been discovered. No wonder Leo looked so riled up. He was disgusted with him and Don thought he couldn’t get lower in shame.

“I have observed you since that day,” Leo recalled. “I don’t know what happened in this mind of yours while you were stitching me up...” he said and the leader took Donnie’s hand, to lay it on the scar he’d had since that day.

Don shivered with the memory and from the contact. He was always careful to not touch Leo outside of the Dojo.

“...But you’re the one needing a medic, now.”

That was when everything went downhill without that Donnie could understand the meaning of Leo’s answer. The sound of a slight whirring sound was the only warning he had got before Leonardo went all stiff and then numb in his arm. Himself got shot and then when he woke up, he was alone, in the sewers. He had run as crazy as home, hoping Leo had just dumped Donnie’s perv ass there, too disgusted with him. It could be if Leo’s last words were about him needing a medic. But Leo didn’t come back at the lair, as he didn’t the 1640 nights following this one, leaving Don soul crushed with the idea that if he had been stupid enough to attempt to go on a solo mission and get caught, Leo wouldn’t have let down his guards after being confessed by him and won’t have been abducted by a bounty hunter. They had spent all night looking for him, only getting as result to be chased down too. Master Splinter had managed to find something the Shredder could want in exchange for Leo or at his least, his remains, to have a proper burial. But again, all had gone wrong because of him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no English beta.

Cold Water was splashed on his face and Donatello woke up.

“You’re a pathetic playmate,” Leo hissed disdainfully. “No wonder I never wanted to acknowledge your disgusting feelings.”

The memory came back in a rush to the tied up turtle. The lure, Karai, a pair of hot hands on him, and now his turncoat brother and unrequited love mocking him with this disdainful face he had in Donatello fueled of guilt dream. It was the choking, Don realized. Leo had squeezed too strongly and too long his throat, making him lost consciousness. Leonardo had released his grip not because he was concerned for Donatello well-being, but because Donnie hadn’t filled his purpose, yet.

Donnie hadn’t talked. Oh, my god, he thought with a mix of relief and dread flooding him. He hadn’t confessed the location of his brothers and Sensei. He had managed to hold back, but that also means, Leo would start to torture him all over again.

And for his own sanity, he kind of hoped Leo would switch method and use a real, traditional way of torture, like plier.

“We aren’t done,” Leo continued, his eyes narrowed to a slit. “Guards!”

Some Foots invaded the basement, ready to comply at any comment from Leonardo. That was so disturbing.

“Take the prisoner to his cell!”Leo’s order was sharp as a blade and the Foot soldiers rushed to obey, showing by their behavior how much Leo was feared and respected. He had climbed high in the Foot, but with Karai’s patronage, it was evident, Don couldn’t help but think with a pinch of jealousy. “We aren’t done,” he repeated to Donatello, threatening. “I know thousand of techniques who could blow your mind!”

The genius didn’t need this statement to be sure of it, but the important matter was that he was going to be moved. On the trip to his cell, he could watch around and maybe find any clue telling him where he was or a way to escape.

“Cover his eyes,” Leo added, crushing Donnie’s hope. “Don’t talk to him, either. He is clever. He could let you tell him more than you intended.”

The guards nodded and Don’s vision was replaced by darkness his eyes covered by his bandana.

Don knew better than fight and attempt to run when he was free. He wasn’t a coward, but he had learned long ago that physical strength and speed weren’t his strong points. He would undoubtedly fail trying attempt and he must keep his energy in case of a real opportunity to escape offered to him, later.

He was thrown in a cell and the door shut off with a loud bang, followed by the noise of a lock. Donnie looked at his new surroundings. The cell was narrow, 8’by 7’, a stifling size for a turtle as tall as Donatello. The furniture was few in such a small place: a cot with a very thin mattress and an even thinner pillow, from a very sickly green color, a built-in desk and a stool and a toilet, all in metal. There was no window, only the artificial and hash lightning given by neon light. But the cell wasn’t dirty. Germaphobe like he was, it could have been upsetting but the unfamiliar cleanliness of the cell chilled him. The strong smell of disinfectant was still filling the room. That means they had washed the room spotless before his arrival. But then, his eyes spotted a single drop of crimson. Blood, obviously, he realized, getting closer. The blood had must be left there on purpose, he decided. Something to make him remember that he wasn’t in a regulated jail.

Don didn’t mind the lack of furniture or natural light, neither the blood. He was too much a scientist to be bothered by body fluid and he stepped over the drop, to wipe it away. The absence of any tech would be hard to cope but, anywhere far Leonardo was fine by him. He would have the time to put himself together.

He forbade his mind to recall what had occurred a few hours earlier, but it was like his body has a mind of his own, his flesh still aching from where the touch of Leonardo lingered. He dropped his body on the hard plastic coated cot, feeling the cold rail, like to turn off the heat he felt. Leo’s finger, Leo’s mouth, Leo’s cock and eyes on him. All was still burning like a hole in his soul and he knew that if he had fainted from the erotic choking, he would probably have given away the location of his family and the artifact.

Leo had told him having intended a special training, to master the physical pleasure. The former leader had always been a diligent student, eager to learn and to be the best. The lessons had benefited to him, obviously. There wasn’t a single spot that Leo had touched on his body who had led Don to pure wanton. Pure and innocent Leo had been already a lot to take for Don. He had struggled so much five years ago to keep inside of him his attraction and his eldest brother wasn’t provocative at all. But this lustful version was even worse. Like Leonardo had said, his brain couldn’t be helpful in a situation all his body feel on fire so much he was turned on.

Donnie was in big troubles and needed to escape as soon as possible.

He looked again around him. The concrete walls were blank, solid and thick, and he knew the Foot organization enough to know that he wouldn’t able to corrupt any guards. His only hope was that his brothers find him before Leo made him snap.

It was a tiny hope and Don considered the probability of it to actually happen to be around 3%. But it was either that or Leo getting back to his senses and this was even more unlikely. Don had no idea of what Karai’s scientist's puppet could have done with his brother’s brain and memory.

Don focused to try to sleep. He needed to get some strength back if he wanted to resist. With a trembling hand, he reached to his neck, the part of his body the most throbbing. It was quite sensitive to the touch and with the help of the stainless urinary, he tried to see if he got a bruise.

He could catch a reflection a red mark, turning purplish and a weird warm was buzzing in him at the thought it was Leo’s mark that he wore, something he hadn’t even dared to daydream about before all when downhill. He brushed it again with the tip of his finger and a pleasuring shiver ran through his spine.

He was a fool and a nut job, Donnie cursed himself. All of this was because he had been so slept deprived. He needed to sleep and, with determination, he shut down his eyes.

Even in his sleep, he could hear the humming sound from the neon light and when he woke up, it was with a headache. What time it was, he wondered. With no clock and no window, there was no way to know if twenty minutes or twelve had passed since he had closed his eyes. His rational tried to find right away a way to keep track of time; losing it was the first step to craziness and he needed all his mind to resist Leonardo’s advance.

Except for the humming sound, there was absolute silence and Donnie tried to remind the best he could from the trip. He didn’t climb any stairs, so he could assume he was still in the basement.

But where?

They shoot him with a soporific gun and so, he could be in Canada, like he could be in Japan like he could be still in New York. The unknown was unnerving him the most. It was the first steps he needed to make: know the time and then, manage to get an idea about his location. He tried in his mind to think about any tricky question he could ask, but he reminded that Leo had warned the guards to not answer any question from Donatello. The Foots soldiers were always very obedient. Leo would be even less likely to get tricked. Even in their youth, Leonardo was almost impossible to fool and now, that he had turned evil and follow high-level ninjutsu lesson, it was unlikely that Don managed to get from him any useful information. The ninjutsu that their father taught them was more the samurai way, in more discreet. All the art of ninjutsu was about the deceive and if Leo had even got sex classes, it was because they had decided to unveil him all the aspect of the skill of a ninja or a kunoichi, like the art of poison, Don thought with worry. They had made of Leonardo, the rightful and honorable leader, a mortal trap, who don't mind to use any cheap trick or his own asset. If Leonardo talked, it would be because he doesn’t mind Donnie know the information he shared. Leo had always been all business, duty focused. If his duty was to make Donnie talk, Leo wouldn’t make a half-assed job.

He heard step and braced himself for a confrontation with his brother. He must fight his attraction, Don told himself. It was his only way out, for now. Anyway, if he talks, it would be the end four all of them. The artifact would be stolen, Master Splinter, Raph and Mikey killed. Himself would be killed at the minute Karai put her hand on the artifact. And for Leo, his soul would be lost forever.

The step came closer and Don guessed it wasn’t his brother because Leo had always been silent when he walked, even in the snow or dried leaves to meddle in the shadow as their father had taught to them. Could Leo forget about it?

He knew his first instinct was right when he saw Karai in front of him. The Princess of the Foot, like Raph called her, but maybe now Queen would have been more accurate, Donnie mused. She was in full gear, wearing piece of armor over her tight black bodysuit, like every time Donnie had seen her before, except this time, it was more a romper with a low-cut v-neck, a detail not suiting the boss of a so powerful-criminal organization. From what he knew, Karai had a hard time to be accepted by the council, because she was a woman. Showing off her chest wasn’t a way to convince anyone she could be a serious leader and Don decided it was a very unwisely move, but Karai had never impressed him by her cleverness, so he shouldn’t be surprised. Suddenly, seeing the confident smirk on her red-painted lip, he wondered if she wanted to try to succeed where Leo had failed by attempting to seduce him.

This was something he wasn’t afraid of and he glared at her to show how much he wasn’t impressed by this frilly outfit.

“My dear brother Leonardo was almost thinking he was losing his touch, but I reassured him,” she said, flashing her smile. “I just told him that since honey wasn’t working, we could use my method, the vinegar.”

“Vitriol would be more accurate,” Don deadpanned. “Anyway, are you really giving me the good cop bad cop routine?” he retorted with a sneer. “Kids do that.”

At this, Karai rolled her eyes and by a slight impatient move of her head, her throat was more exposed and with a pit in his stomach, Don could see a choking mark on her pale skin. Unconsciously, his hand reached again to his own neck. Leo was so good because, after his fourteen-months classes, he was still practicing with a very-experienced bitch.

“You seem very close of your so-called brother,” Don hissed.

Karai raised her thin eyebrow, before giving him a knowing smirk.

“What is the saying in your country? It's the pot calling the kettle black?” she mocked.  
“We all saw in your memory how much you lust our dear brother.”

“Don’t call him that! It would make you my sister and I’m sure not wanting a witch like you in my family!”

Karai narrowed her eyes but didn’t seem impressed by his outburst, but Donnie was. Being that emotional wasn’t like him at all. It was jealousy, he realized and he felt so stupid. His situation was already enough bad without him having jealousy tantrum like that instead to find a way to escape.

“Anyway, this is not your business,” Karai hissed. “Guards!”

Three men entered the cell and pushed Donatello down on his bed. It was there that he noticed the electric shock baton Karai was holding, he could guess that it wasn’t a regular one. Dread filled him while he was tied up and other men were entering the cell.

“Now, tell me! Where is the artifact?”

From his position, Donnie could only see their feet, but nowhere was Leonardo’s. Did that mean his brother wasn’t aware Karai was interrogating him? If she was hiding it from him, did it mean Leo would have disagreed? He needed to fill his mind with hopeful images to bear with what will come.

***

He could feel a hand towel damped with cold water on his forehead and he blinked, disoriented. All his body was throbbing like he had been hit by a truck. His vision became less blurry and he realized that Leo was the one next to him. Leo with still a black bandana tied on his face.

“You did well,” he said softly. “You didn’t give any more information to Karai, than you did with me.”

Don wasn’t sure how to take the praise, if it was one, to begin with. Still confused, he tried to remind how Karai’s torture session had gone.

“I left you rest properly,” Leo murmured, wiping his face again but with a dry hand towel. “Because I don’t want my fun to be spoiled like yesterday.” Donnie caught the information about the time. So its was already more than a full day that he was there. He needed to do a mark, right after Leo left. “Now, you’re mine.”

Leo’s hand ran through the sensitive scutes on his plastron and Don tried to hold back a whimper.

“I don’t think you have any ribs broken. It would have been unfortunate,” Leo said, so close, his breath blowing on his ear. “I want you in good health.”

The Foot lieutenant stroked now his groin and Donnie felt sweat beam on his forehead.  
But trying to stay still, silent and not having an erection was too much to focus on. Leo put his palm on his slit and the warmth of his hand was too much to handle for Donnie. He cursed mentally his dick, but he couldn’t help it. Leo was now cupping the bulge formed by his hard-on and Donatello noticed he was panting heavily, from so a light touch.

“You see? She did all wrong,” Leo commented smugly and he poked a finger in his slit and Don moaned loudly. “It already wet from precum and you are much more trembling from my touch than whatever device she used to torture you.”

All his theory about Leo being unaware of Karai beating him up had flown out of the window. Leo was and he didn’t mind. The only point mattering to him was to do a better job than Karai to draw the information from him.

“What if I give you a kiss for each memory you tell me about?” Leo suggested, trailing a path with his tongue on Donnie’s jaw. Donatello noticed that even if his limbs were feeling numb, he wasn’t restrained anymore, and so, he could fight back Leo and try to run, but it was like he was pinned down the mattress only by Leo’s black, lustful gaze.

“I ask you that for my own account, since I don’t have memories, I mean not before I was taken to Japan.”

It was a trap, a so obvious one. Leo wasn’t even trying to be subtle and it was like an insult to Donnie’s intelligence.

The kiss took him by surprise and before he knew, he indulged in it, letting the lead to Leo to deepened it.

To try to not be sucked in, he pictured his brother's faces and what had happened after Leo’s abduction.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entry for Don's Day for the Leo's Challenge. I had abandoned this story but used this opportunity for an update.  
> art by @Sherenelle

__

* * *

_Each day that he had failed to find the location where Leo was detained, was a day that Leonardo was more broken by the Shredder. It had never been a mystery for Don the Shredder was behind this. Because only the Shredder could have hired a bounty hunter to abduct Leonardo. Mikey was sobbing and Raph cursing, while Master Splinter was spending the whole day in meditation. It was a way to reach Leo's spirit, their Sensei had believed, but it gave no result._

_Don had refused to think about the leader's death. It couldn't be. Leo couldn't be dead. Donnie knew that deep inside of him; he would feel it if something definitive happened to Leonardo. Leo was still alive, but in which state? Something must be wrong with his mind for him not to feel Master Splinter's spiritual calls._

_It was the essence of all his nightmares to think of what could have happened. Donatello dreaded sleep now, his dream plagued with the image of Leo being lobotomized. His days were used to try to break through the Foot's security and hack one of the main computers. Each attempt ended with a failure and a headache. But how he could complain when Leo was tortured? His Leo, even if Don didn't deserve to call him 'his', so strong and so kind, vivisected by some Foot scientists or sell on the black market to be the sexual freak slave of some jaded, wealthy bastards wanting to try something new?_

_Three years from feeling numb and meaningless._

_Three years of Leo's suffering, in an unknown place while he was a supposed genius!_

_Three years of bedtime when Don was calling himself a failure._

_After three years of waiting, Master Splinter had decided they needed to do more direct action. They knew the Shredder detained Leo and their Sensei was so exhausted and emotionally drained that he preferred to negotiate than try to free Leo by sneaking into the enemy lair. Master Splinter had figured that stealing the three imperial regalias of Japan, mystical and precious artifacts, would be the best bargaining chip to get Leonardo back. It was nothing to be ashamed of, he had assured them. Stealing was what Ninja does since medieval times. Don hadn't even considered it was unethical. Anyway, he had no room to judge anybody. If it wasn't of his incestuous passion, Leo would still be there, with them._

_It had taken fifteen months of preparation and then, almost three months to do the trip to the Atsuta Shrine, to steal the Kusanagi sword, their first target. While they were busy at the Shrine, Master Splinter was trying to get to know the current location of the Yata no Kagami mirror. It wasn't even sure the thing still exists since the compartment which contained the Sacred Mirror was burned in a fire, during the XI century. But Master Splinter's pilgrimage had led him to an ancient Sun Goddess shrine where he had found the mirror of wisdom intact._   
  
_The jewel Yasakani no Magatama was the harder to get, but if they didn't have the three of them, their offering would be meaningless. They also need to have more than one treasure to exchange, in case something went wrong. The jewel was stored in the central shrine of the Three Palace Sanctuaries at the Tokyo Imperial Palace. It was still used in the enthronement ceremony of the Emperor of Japan and so, the security surrounding it was important, probably their more challenging mission ever._

_They had managed to do it by a flawless teamwork job. Raph had not bitched and had been obedient. Mikey had been discreet and attentive. Don had used the best he could his brain and tech. All their skills at their climax to succeed in this critical rescue expedition. If Leo was still Leo and he knew, the leader would have been proud._

_They stopped on the way back in Fukuoka. They needed to have something to offer as a gift to be heard by Shredder and break into the museum to get a last artifact._

_When they went back to NYC, an unfortunate new waited for them. The Shredder was absent or missing, leaving them to deal with Karai. According to Donatello, it was complicating the matter. The kunoichi had barely hidden her interest in the leader during their encounters. Karai was maybe more interested in keeping a useful Leonardo at her sides than having ancient objects, as legendary they were. But Splinter had said Karai needed to assure her position and having such mythological artifacts in her possession would stabilize her authority. They were ready to give for Leo a ransom more magnificent than any Prince. She couldn't snub her nose on such a treasure._

_Before negotiating, they had decided they needed to hide the artifacts in three different places. Raph had hidden the sword somewhere at Casey's farm. They had wondered a moment if Mikey, who had such a hard time keeping a secret, should conceal one. But the youngest had matured since Leo's abduction and had proved he could be as serious and reliable than the leader himself when the situation called for it. So, they had decided to give him the jewel. He had hidden it in the sewers._

_Don was supposed to hide the mirror and Master Splinter ask a meeting with Karai, but at the last moment, Don had offered to be the ambassador, instead of their Sensei. It had been a weird impulse; he was barely able to explain himself. Even if he trusted their father, and he knew Leo was precious to him as well, it was like Leo's fate was a too critical matter for him to entrust anybody with it. What if their father fell in a trap? What if they manage to fool him or kill him or by a weird twist a situation, Master Splinter changed his mind and decided Leo was worthing it?_

_So Master Splinter had left to hide the mirror and Don had asked a meeting with the interim Foot leader. If the meeting ended well, Donatello had to call from their home. Until they get this phone call, everyone should stay at their location._

_"My brother, in exchange for your country treasure," he had offered. He didn't even think about what if she said Leo's corpse was rooting in the river. It couldn't be. He knew for a long time, with the instinct of a jealous lover, that Karai wouldn't kill his brother. She had always been too fascinated with him for that._

_On the Shredder throne too spacious for her frail body, Karai had snickered and asked proofs. It had been to be expected, and Donatello had shown the footage of the stealing._

_"But what if your brother doesn't want to leave?" she had asked. "What if you are nothing for him anymore and he prefers to stay by my side?"_

_"I want to hear from his own mouth," Don had stated. Leo could not love him as Don wished he did, the leader cared for them more than anything, he was positive._

_"What I would give you such a favor?" she had mocked. "Be grateful to be still alive."_

_Don had pulled out of his belt the gold seal of the King of the Na. She snapped her finger and a soldier took the seal to bring it to Karai. Greediness and ambition lighted up her onyx-colored iris._

_"If Leonardo is alive, I want to see him," Don had insisted. We have many other treasures like that to give you, besides the three imperial regalias."_

_It was bluff. They had nothing more than that, but Karai seemed baited, weighing the seal in his hand and checking him carefully._

_"I sure would like someone with your abilities in your organization," she had said._   
_Donatello had huffed._

_"I have no intention to work with you beyond this negotiation for my brother's freedom. But allow me to see him and speak with him," he added. "I will give you all Japan's national treasures and anything you could dream of if you reunite myself with my brother."_

_"What is ironic is that your brother just came back from Japan," Karai declared with a smirk. "If you could afford a private plane, you could have seen him." Don couldn't believe it. There had been so close of him, perhaps, but the joy to knew Leo alive was stronger than anything. "He was in Asia for three years to complete his training. Myself, I just got back in New York, a few months ago. I called him back because I needed him. Leonardo is a very competent lieutenant, a precious asset for the Foot."_

_"I want to see him," Don repeated again._

_"Alright." She had a quiet, silent chuckle, his black eyes shining with amusement. "But fair warning. Your brother is now mine. Mine in every sense you could imagine. He is my brother, my second and my lover." His chest throbbed at these words, but he struggled hard to not let it show. "I doubt he would leave his new home."_

* * *

"Did you lose consciousness again, Purple?"

Leonardo was in front of him, holding his chin to stare at him. "You have no stamina at all."

Wich day they were? It was hard to keep track when he got beaten so many times and awoke from unconsciousness alone a few minutes or hours later? He wasn't positive about what occurred before he fainted. Karai's goons had done their job, that means unleashing on him while he was restrained and couldn't fight back, he supposed. His whole body was painfully stiff and he tried to take a sitting position to lock his gaze with Leonardo. He hated it when his beloved brother was calling him 'Purple'. He knew the new Foot lieutenant was doing it on purpose, to dehumanize Donatello even more, to make tabula rasa from their shared past. But even if it was hurting him as well as a hook threw to his jaw, he had to show no weakness and looking Leo in the eyes the most often possible was necessary, he had decided. The eyes were the door of one soul, Master Splinter says. He needed to check if the Foot Lieutenant in front of him still have one.

"Stop the beating and feed me and maybe I could satisfie you better," Donatello snorted.

"I offer you to be my lover, did I?" Leo asked rhetorically. "I mean upstairs, officially. We could sleep together, eat together, train together if you feel like it and well, work together. You are the one being stubborn about it. Do you want some pain-killer?" he proposed, pulling from his belt a pill container. "You look like you need some."

"I don't want to be a homewrecker," Donnie replied with a sneer and he shook his head to the pill offer What if it was a drug that made him tell unnecessary things? "Your boss would be unhappy if my scent is on your bedsheets."

Leo's black gaze turned more serious. He put back the pills in his belt and he get closer, still holding the prisoner's chin, rubbing it with his thumb with what was a pretended tenderness.

"I'm mostly a mercenary," Leo explained and Don's attention was baited by the choice of word.  Mercenary means Leo wasn't a permanent member of the Foot organization. "She isn't my boss in my bedroom. I can take there whoever I want and she had no said." He narrowed his eyes behind the dark bandana like he was analyzing Donnie's reaction and the wounded turtled tried his best to not wince neither lean on the gentle assault. The fact was that after days of tortures and beating any other gesture seemed a sweet caress on his bruised skin.

"Maybe its because you are from my species and I know you were a brother of mine, but it doesn't please me to see you in this state," Leonardo continued. "I know you are longing for my touch," he said seductively, his voice having taken a low, velvety pinch. He must have learned to play with his voice during his training. "If you are my lover, no one could hurt you anymore. They won't dare. I will protect you."

The mercenary stayed mute one moment to let his words sink into Don's mind, but his hand didn't leave Donnie's face.

"You are too pretty to get hurt," Leo murmured, his thumb rubbing Don's bottom lip and Don surprised himself to open his mouth slightly, welcoming his brother's caresses and wanting it to turn more intimate. 

It was so tempting to believe in those words, lean on the touch, press this hand on his face even closer and to kiss and nuzzle it. Don had so, so much missed him, over the years. He had missed him as much as he had loved him. Leo could have turned his coat and back to his brothers and keep him, prisoner, it wasn't enough for Don to hate him. Moreover, Leo wasn't the one hitting him. It was like Leo kept his hand clean from Donnie's blood as a scheme to make Don believe he still cared. He could see it right now. Leo's eyes were shining with erotic promises, but Don knew too much his brother. Brainwashed or not, the tactician was still in there, calculating. The former leader knew he would do a more effective and be more dangerous with honeyed words and by feeling Donnie's up than by his physical strength.

The real Leonardo had been disgusted by Donnie's feelings the day he had confessed them. If Leo was willing now to bed him, it was is the sole purpose to fulfill his duty toward Karai, to get money or whatever he get from her. 

"You hadn't seen anything yet," Leo whispered with a smug smirk. "We only had foreplay so far, but as I told you, I'm a very skilled lover. I can give you more pleasure in the comfort of my room, upstairs. I can turn you into a mess, but not the same kind as you are, actually. I can make you forget your own name. You can be a genius, but lust isn't something you can rationalize."

Leonardo leaned closer, his lips brushing Don's forehead. He was talking so low to make their conversation to seem a secret, while everything had been planned with Karai's agreement, Donatello guessed. Leo was also getting closer to be even more tempting. But Don could be a love-struck, he wasn't dumb. All these sweet-talking and caresses were to make him spill where were the artifacts. 

"For the last time, I don't know where they are. We split, my brother and father hid them, I was sent as ambassador," Don replied matter-of-factly. "I do think remember immunity I had been assured to diplomate while negotiations since Antiquity and had been reinforced by the Vienna Convention. According to these international rights, I demand my freedom."

Leo drew away, locking eyes with him a scowl on his lips.

"Karai's informers said you were an intellectual and moreover a sassy one." Being an intellectual looked like a significant flaw in Leo's book. "But if you were that smart, you would understand where your interest stands."

Leonardo stood up, glaring at Don's from all his height and muscles.

"You think I'm here to trick you, but it's not that true." Leonardo snickered. "You know that my job is to draw from you the information about the artifact's locations. There no way I fail because my honor and my job would be at stake." 

Donatello had a broken chuckle to hear the word 'honor' in his brother's mouth again.

"But I got assured I could keep you afterward," Leonardo explained with a hint of eagerness. "Whatever I do with you is my business and its include to keep you in my room. I will make you cry out my name, over and over," he boasted. "You have everything to win in this deal and live here instead of your creepy sewers."

"Chihuahua isn't a trend anymore and so you asked your mommy to keep a pet turtle?" Don couldn't help but sneer. It was more a Raph or Mikey's retort, he told himself, the kind of cheeky reply Leo had never stand.

The slap wasn't that hard, but Donatello felt the sting to the marrow of his bones. Never before Leonardo had landed a hand on them outside Dojo's practice.

"Don't mess with me," Leonardo growled. "I offer to do even more than spare your miserable life. They told me you wanted me," he smugly added,  like he was used to be desired. "I'm ready to give you that and a more easy life than you never had. In my suite, I had anything that I want. I can provide you anything you could need. Just yield already. Tell me the locations of your brothers and we go out of there, together." 

Again, it was so tempting. Don was tired, too beaten physically and drained emotionally to resist a long time. How long since he was there? About a week, Donatello supposed. But besides he had genuinely not a very exact idea of where were his brothers, he couldn't yield. It was not because the artifacts were important to him. They weren't belonging to them, to begin with. They stole them to get the leader's back, but this turtle in front of him wasn't the Leo they hoped for. And Don felt that if he said yes to this Leonardo, the real Leo would be gone forever. Anyway, it was a trap probably and Leo insulted his intelligence right now, but he was too exhausted to keep the witty act. He was close to breaking apart, like a kiss away. 

"I can't," he replied with a sigh. "First, I don't know where they are. Secondly, the deal is to get you back in exchange for them."

"I'm here," Leonardo huffed impatiently. "But I have no intention to go back in the dark sewers you lived in and take orders from an old rat. I'm done doing volunteer work on some low-range missions. I have everything I want here." His eyes gleamed with anger. "If you loved me that much, you will want me to be happy."

The argument crushed Don. Leo knew he loved him, but instead to be disgusted with Don's feelings, he preferred to play with them, to use them against Donatello. It was so much worse. 

"I do love you," Donatello agrees in a soft voice, almost a murmur. "But loving the actual you would feel to my soul as I was cheating on the real you."

"What kind of nonsense is that…"

"I'm sure if you agree to come home with us, Master Splinter would be so relieved to see you again, he would do anything you ask for you to be happy!" Don exclaimed and in his eagerness to be believed, he seized Leo's hand. "Our brothers and I, too." 

Leo's move had been too quick for Don to dodge and evade and the hand of the black-cladded turtle was squeezing his throat.

"You seem mistaken, Purple, I don't need you," Leonardo hissed and he stood up. "I don't need your home, neither your love. You prefer to answer Karai's questions? Fine!" he shouted petulantly and with great strides, he left Don's cell. 

The prisoner closed his eyes and sighed, leaning his head on the wall. He had failed again to convey his feelings. Leonardo would never accept them for what they were anyway. It was weird to think that past Leo would have perhaps born with the platonic love and wince away from physical pleasure when this new version was all the opposite. He heard some chuckles and steps and curses and knew that they were coming again. Don braced himself to get a new beating even if he was already wounded to death that Leonardo had allowed it to happen.   
 

   
 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by Sherenelle. I'm still not speaking English and have no beta.

* * *

Don had tried to be disciplined and keep track of time. For two full weeks, Leo had not seen him. Each day, Don had been beaten by some Foot recruits. Usually, some low soldiers would not have stood a chance against him, but Don was weakened by the mistreatment and the starving. He was now so in bad shape that he didn’t bother to keep track of time anymore after two weeks. Leo had left him, probably busy with another mercenary mission and when he would come back, Don will be dead, but at least, dead with his secret. If Karai thought she could bend Don to her wills by getting beaten, she was mistaken. If anything, it’s only hardened his determination to not tell. He had already lost a brother to Karai, he would not lose another one or his father. 

Whatever Karai did, even when she stabbed him in the thigh, she didn’t manage to draw from him the information she wanted. He heard whispers about Karai cursing his stubbornness and deciding to let him die since he was only a waste of energy and resources. She would get what she want from another way, she was positive.  Since she was jaded to see him being hit, he could just die.

Indeed, Don was dying from the infected stab wound with the tiny hope in his heart he would see his brother just a minute before closing his eyes for good.

He wished it so badly, that when he saw Leo’s form looming over him, Don thought the fever made him delusional. He thought he hears a curse. How odd, he reflected that Leo so strict about language was now cursing. Despite his agony, Don’s inquisitive brain wondered how Karaio managed to brainwash his brother. 

“You can’t walk, do you?” Leonardo asked, very serious. “I will carry you then.” Gently, he picked up Don. The genius didn’t talk, neither fight. He was still wondering if it was real. Maybe he had been wrong and irrational things like Grim Reaper exists and it took the figure of the one his soul longed for.

“I’m glad I could see your face, before…” Don licked his lips. Talking was difficult after so many days trying to hold back any sound to be sure to never get tempted to speak. His throat was also hoarse. He had very few water, during his captivity. Karai had allowed him about 8 oz a day for him to not die too soon, he guessed. But when she had lost hope he would talk, the water had stopped. His lips, tongue, and throat felt like sandpaper. Don closed his eyes, not sure if he said aloud the ultimate love confession he had on his mind. Maybe he did with the last strength he had.  
**** 

When he woke them up, Don was confused. He was laying in a king-size bed, a drip in his arm and his wound was bandaged. Next to him, Leo watched him closely. His face was bare as his whole body. There was nothing indecent to be naked, when you were a mutant turtle. The shell and the tail hid the butt and their penis were tucked inside their plastron. In the lair, they wear nothing except their bandana and some pads and wrist band. So Leo’s nudity wasn’t shocking. But naked, his Foot allegiance was invisible. 

“You finally awoke,” the mercenary said. “I took on me to bring you into my apartment. You were delirious for two days straight. I asked for you to get medical attention right away.”

Don blinked and he scanned his surroundings. This place was so bright after weeks locked underground. He was in what looked like a penthouse.  From where he was, he could see other buildings tops by the window. So, he was still in New York and hope bloomed in his heart. Maybe his family was on his way to save him. He tried to not let it show on his face and continued to study the new place he was locked in. Leo’s apartment was vast, in a Japanese style with cool tones like white, and a pale blue-gray that remind Don’s Leo’s katana steel. From the bed, he could see the living room and dining room. Next to the room must be the bathroom, as Don could see through the glass in the wall the shower. Blushing, he realized that if Leo showered, he could see him. Don’s mind superimposed an image from Leo’s room in the lair. It had been a while he had entered it but he still remember the narrow futon on the concrete floor and the sparse furniture, scavenged from the junkyard. It couldn’t be compared to this luxurious apartment. No wonder that the thought to go back in the sewer wasn’t appealing to his brainwashed brother if he still had blurred memories from it. But the wealth didn’t impress him. Each object had been bought by crime and a betrayal to Leo’s original beliefs. Each article reminded Don Leo worked for the enemy and was comfortable with this state. 

“You need to eat, but nothing solid. I asked for soup. Your fever is down, but you still need cares.” Gently, he brushed Don’s skull. “Don’t fight it.”

Leo stood up and Don held back his first movement to grab Leo’s arm to make him stay, but with the conscience, his memory came back too. Despite the health care and the soft voice, Donnie was still a prisoner and his brother working for the Foot. Leonardo was playing nice to draw some answers from Donnie, nothing more and so, caution told him to keep his hope low.

He watched his brother taking a bowl of soup from the fridge to warm it in the microwave. Don mused a moment if it was real. As cliché at it was, he pinched himself. Without his Foot uniform and black bandana, Leonardo looked...reachable or well, as reachable as like he was at the lair, three years ago. Donnie refused to get emotional over this and drown in his own tender memories and old feelings. Leonardo must have removed his uniform on purpose. 

It was probably mean to mess with Donnie's mind to break his resistance more quickly.

“Here,” Leo said, oblivious to Don’s gaze on him or not caring. “It’s chicken noodle soup. It’s more salty than healthy, but it will give you some strength.”

Don closed his eyes, leaning his head on the pillow. It reminds him of the time he got sick when he was around 13 years old and Leo volunteered to take care of him. But it was useless to remember since his brother didn’t. 

The thought crushed him and for a moment, he wondered if he would eat. Does existing in these soul breaking conditions worth it?

Leo spoke about how Don’s mistreatment wasn’t his idea and insisted on the fact he had been quite shocked to see him in such a weak state. He vowed to have a serious talk with Karai about it, but Donnie knew better than to believe in his words. Leo knew what happened in the cell and had let it happen because Don had refused to talk. 

“I heard what you said when you were feverish,” Leonardo said, his voice as warm and velvety as a cappuccino foam. “I didn’t expect such honesty from you.”

Don snapped open his eyes. What did he say?

“No, you didn’t tell about your family’s location, don’t worry.” Leo gave him a sad smile. “In a way, I’m proud we are related. You stayed silent thought the torture to protect your family. It’s admirable.”

Donatello kept a prudent silence, waiting. His mind dismissed the smooth-talking, to focus on the heart of the matter: What did he say, if he didn’t reveal his family’s location, then?

“It’s stirred me to heard you because I admit, I didn’t know how serious you were about me. I thought it was just physical attraction from a mutant who doesn’t have that much member of his species to lust about. But I was wrong,” Leo cast on him a tender look and Don felt his chest tightening. He needed to brace himself and don’t let himself fall for Leo’s seduction routine. 

“After such a moving love confession, I can’t help but be touched.” He stretched his hand to caress Donnie’s face and the genius turned stiff at the touch, mistrusting like an alley cat used to be thrown rocks at. “You see, I had sex as I want, but I never get loved for myself.”

It was so cliché as a statement and also, so different from the mercenary’s speech so far that Don could help but snort. It was all mind games. 

“I see,” Leo murmured. “You don’t believe me. I understand; you have been too hurt lately to have faith anymore, but I will win your trust again,” he declared, his three-fingered hand on his heart. “I will get to hear another ‘I love you’ from your mouth.”

Don huffed but, since being feed and not beaten, was nice, he didn’t fight his turn-coat brother and born the gentle touches and eat the soup.

***

Don fell into a weird pattern for a few days. He stayed in bed, with the drip and a catheter, most of the time asleep.  When he was waking up, Leo was at his side, acting as the real Leonardo would have done, like there was still a brotherly bond between them. Donatello had lost track of time, but after what looked like five days, he was definitively better. Leo had noticed it, too.

“You seem in better shape,” he said. “You didn’t get a real bath in age. I cleaned you with a damp hand towel while you were delirious or asleep, but I think you can do it by yourself, now.”

With caring gestures, Leo unplugged the drip and the catheter without looking bothered by the medical material. Perhaps Leo had been in the same state, long ago, after his brainwash. Because despite the gentleness, this Leo wasn’t his. 

The former leader stretched his hand with an encouraging smile as to help Donnie to get up. Don didn’t take it. During the two weeks, he had been beaten daily, his soul had hardened. 

“Now that I’m healed, you will start questioning me again and punish me if I refuse to talk, I guess?” he sneered. “Don’t waste hot water on me.”

Leonardo frowned.

“Don’t tell me where they are, if you don’t want to, I don’t care,” he said slowly, his expression serious. “But you would never get beaten again or starved. Rely on me for this.”  

If there was still some Leo’s former personality left into the Foot lieutenant, Don could believe these words. His brother had always made a big deal to fulfill his promises. But it was the issue; Don knew there was little left of his brother and so, he kept his face and heart closed, very dubious. 

“Don’t believe me if you don’t want to,” Leo continued and all this relaxed attitude was odd, putting Don even more on edge. “You will see soon enough that I’m telling you the truth. I will have to leave, eventually, but I had given instructions about you.” Leonardo folded his arms, solemn, and Don turned very attentive. Even if he didn’t want to care for Leo’s whereabouts, he couldn’t help but feel concerned. He had been too upset and hurt by his eldest brother’s disappearance.  His interest must have shown on his face since Leo explained.

“I told you I’m working as a bounty hunter for the Foot, when I’m not leading a mission for them. I’m second in command in the organization, in fact, but like I told you, I’m independent. It’s a unique position with no downside. It could not please you, but this is how I make my living.” 

“We lived fine before, without you middling with criminals,” Don pointed out coldly. “We could live in the sewers with scavenged items, we had everything we needed to be comfortable. We had power and heater and appliance. Our fridge was always full and Mikey was cooking for us tasty meals. And more important than anything, we were a family. We cared for you and loved you much more than Karai would never do!.”

If Don was composed at the beginning of his speech, his voice cracked at the end, on the verge of hysteria. Now that his body was healed, he was strong enough to acknowledge the pain of betrayal still throbbing in his chest. 

“I don’t remember this. In fact, I have very sparse and blurred memories…” Leo leaned over him, locking eyes with him, his lips very close. “But maybe with your help, I could remember again. What I’m pretty sure about is that I could learn to love again.”

Leo’s gaze burned with feelings and Don’s heart missed a bit. What if...what if Leo was genuine? But he shook his head, refusing to be fooled. If he had faith again and got deceived, he wouldn’t bear it.

“I won’t fall for your kunoichi routine. They trained you to seduce and master lover’s skills. I’m only a line on your payroll,” Donatello snickered. The genius was well aware himself had drastically changed. This cold side wasn’t him, but he needed it as an armor. “I loved you, that’s is true, but now that I know you are a cold-blooded assassin siding with the Foot, our enemies, I can’t even look at you like a brother.” Don took a death breath. It was a lie. He only wanted Leo to stop his teasing and mind games.

Leo straightened and took a step back, but he seized Don’s hand. 

“I get you had been hurt and hold a grudge, but I swear, I will deserve your forgiveness. I will hear you telling me you love me again,” Leonardo murmured, pulling the hand to his lips, not giving it quite a kiss but brushing it and even if all his body was frozen by the shock, Donnie felt butterflies in his stomach. He struggled hard for his emotions to not show on his face. 

“I’m a thought nut to break, despite my look.” Don coaked. He tried to make his voice sound more assertive. “Your boss learned it. Don’t waste your time and kill me already. We both know you will end by doing it. Just spare us the time wasted.”

“I told you you won’t be hurt anymore and I meant it,” Leo smirked with a hint of derision. “Indeed, you are stubborn, but it must be a family trait because I’m as well.” 

Leonardo opened a wardrobe and started to dress, putting back his Foot Lieutenant armor. Don’s body tensed when after having tied the black bandana, Leo took his katana and caressed the edge of the blade, like to test the sharpenest of it. Did Leo changed his mind and decided to keep him alive in his apartment would be too troublesome? He braced himself for the final hit. He preferred to get killed by Leo’s sword than by the Foot scum. 

“You like it?” he asked, mistaking Don’s stare. “This katana is priceless. I had it done for me from the better workshop in all Japan.” Leo had a grin and Don’s fell the warm creeping again into him. Leo had the same lovestruck’s look than before for a blade. This hadn’t changed. For his katanas, Leo had the care of a man for his cherished mistress. The realization troubled him. Did some other part of his brother remain in this mercenary?

But Leo walked toward the door and typed a code. A device came from the door that Don recognized to be a retina detector. “You are free to do whatever you want. You can bath or shower and read.” Leo motioned toward bookshelves at the bottom of the living room. “You can push the red button anytime.” His eyes shined with something Don couldn’t nail from his spot. “It would put you in contact with me. I don’t want us to be apart anymore,” he insisted warmly. “I will see you for dinner. Make yourself a home.”

 And like that, Leo left.    

 

 

 


End file.
